Una navidad diferente
by deteconan
Summary: A Ryoma no le interesaba su cumpleaños, pero la intervencion de los titulares del Seigaku mas un viaje a las montañas probocaran que sea uno de sus dias favoritos. ¡Terminado!
1. Prologo

Una navidad diferente

Prince of tennis no me pertenece, tome prestados los personajes un momento

No pude subirlo el 24, mañana subire la historia esta es la portada xD

**Prologo**

La navidad es una epoca de alegria y felicidad, de union entre amigos y la familia, pero en algunos casos esta

festividad se mezcla con un cumpleaños, como en este caso el de un tenista. A Echizen Ryoma no le interesaba ni

su cumpleaños ni la navidad por razones muy diferentes a las normales, simplente no le gustaba lo de siempre...


	2. Una navidad un poco diferente

Perdon por la espera! descubri de muy mala manera que no ahi que decir el 24 publicare una historia navideña sin que la tengas escrita T.T porque no se me ocurria nada, espero que les guste hize lo mejor que pude a pesar de que lo termine subiendo el 26 u.u pero el 24 en la noche recien me inspire y no alcance a subirla ayer, es muy largo porfis tenganme paciencia, pense en acerlo por mas capitulos pero crei que estaba bien asi XD

**prince of tennis** no me pertenece tome los personajes prestados para crear lo que leeran xd

-1111-dialogo

*2222* pensamientos

**12121212121212121212**

A Ryoma no es que no le gustara su cumpleaños simplemente no le interesaba, lo que mas le preocupaba era otra cosa, su madre en ese tiempo se volvia paranoica con el rojo y verde

Ryoma abrió los ojos en su cuarto y apago el despertador, karupin domina plácidamente a su lado, se quito las mantas y noto que hacía mucho frio. Miro el calendario rápidamente: 23 de diciembre

-esto no es nada bueno-musito molesto

Suspiro y se arreglo para ir al instituto, en esta época del año lo único que deseaba era estar dejos de su casa. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, estaba dispuesto a irse sin desayunar con tal de no toparse con su madre, pero cuando salto los últimos dos escalones…

-Ryoma!-exclamo Rinko con una enorme sonrisa y una gran caja en sus manos

-buenos días-respondió el mirando con recelo la caja, si no se equivocaba ya sabía que tenía en su interior

-deje tu desayuno en la mesa, me levante temprano, ¡hay mucho que hacer!-exclamo mientras se marchaba a la sala de estar tarareando una canción

Resignado se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró un puesto con comida, se sentó al frente y hizo una mueca al ver el plato, su madre se las había ingeniado para que el desayuno fuera de colores ¡verde y rojo!

Lo comió en silencio y rápidamente para largarse de su casa, fue a la puerta donde se encontró con Nanhiro cargando un gran árbol al interior de la casa

-Jo Jo Jo-exclamo burlonamente cuando vio a su hijo

El de séptimo simplemente lo ignoro y salió por la puerta dirigiéndose a paso firme lo más lejos que podía de ese lugar, cada año era lo mismo. Este año le había sorprendido que se tardara tanto, pero sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría.

Tan absorto estaba que no se dio cuenta que su Sempai se le había acercado en la bicicleta

-¡Echizen!-llamo el ojivioleta-¿escucharte lo que te dije?

-¿eh?-pregunto el menor confundido mientras veía a su acompañante-ah, hola momo-sempai

-si si si, ya te salude, te estaba diciendo que la temperatura es propia de lo que se viene ¿no?

-¿Qué?

-¿no me estabas escuchando?-pregunto molesto

-no-respondió sinceramente

Momoshiro suspiro

-estas mas despistado que de costumbre

-Mhm

-por cierto ¿Cómo celebraran la navidad ni tu casa?

-ni me lo menciones-musito molesto Echizen

-¿eh?-esta vez Tamesí fue el confundido, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar cualquier cosa el menor ya se dirigía a su salón con cara malhumorada

El resto del día transcurrió de manera normal, con excepción de que el príncipe del tenis se notaba mas irritable que de costumbre. Cuando acabaron las prácticas todos se reunieron para hablar con los planes de navidad

-¿Por qué no pasamos la navidad juntos? Nya!-saltaba Eiji

-es buena idea-comentaba Oishi-mi tío tiene una cabaña en la montaña que nos podría prestar

-seria interesante-apoyo Fuji

-Mhm-comento el titular novato, la idea de pasar la navidad lejos de su familia no le parecía mala idea

-eso ayudaría a la unión del equipo-comento Inui revisando su libreta-y la fecha nos coincide con un Cumpleaños-añadió mirando a Echizen

Todos voltearon para ver a Ryoma rápidamente

-¡es verdad!-exclamo Kikumaru-es el Cumpleaños del Ochibi!

-lo había olvidado-bromeo Momo

-shhhh ni que fuera una fecha fácil de olvidar-opino Kaoru

-¡entonces decido!-exclamo el neko-celebraremos la Navidad juntos y el Cumpleaños del Ochibi

-Tch-dijo el aludido mientras bajaba su gorra

Los demás rieron ante su acción

-entonces pediremos permiso

-¿invitaremos a los demás?-pregunto tímidamente Kawamura

-creo que deberíamos con el grupo de Horio que siempre nos ayudan-opinaba Oishi

-y no te olvides de las admiradoras de Ryoma-comento el ojivioleta con una sonrisa picarona, que fue borrada inmediatamente por una mirada envenenada del chico-digo-corrigió-ellas también siempre nos ayudan…y apoyan

-tienes razón-Fuji como siempre con su permanente sonrisa

-bien comencemos los planes para marcharnos mañana-decidió la madre del Seigaku

Todos se organizaron para todo lo que debían hacer, le avisaron a los muchachos y las chicas, la entrenadora Sumire no podía ir, pero le tranquilizaba que Tezuka y Oishi estuvieran a cargo de todos los demás y a su nieta por supuesto.

Luego los chicos Ah Un se fueron caminando a sus casas

-debo decir que me sorprendió que parecieras interesado en esto del viaje-comento el mayor como quien no quiere la cosa

-cualquier cosa es mejor que estar en mi casa

-eh?-eso lo sorprendió, ¿Qué clase de problemas tendría su amigo en su hogar?

El menor suspiro al ver la cara del pelinegro

-¿recuerdas que viví en estados unidos?-su acompañante asintió con la cabeza-mi madre era de allá, por lo que toma la navidad muy enserio y se pasa todo este tiempo con el "espíritu navideño"-un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del contador

-ahh-al fin entendía-todos están más que alegres, ¿por eso no te gusta?

Echizen simplemente asintió con la cabeza, su acompañante soltó una carcajada

-creo que estas exagerando-decidió finalmente

-¿si?-aun no se le quitaba el mal humor y su tono sarcástico fue evidente-mira-añadió levantando la vista y señalando con la mano el techo de una casa lejana, a pesar de que las luces estaban apagadas se veía un reno enorme en el techo-¿ves esa cosa?- Takeshi asintió-bueno, esa es mi casa, ¿crees que exagero?

El Sempai no supo que responder, en realidad nunca había visto en una casa que pusieran una decoración como esa

-y ni te imaginas como debe estar dentro

-Wow-fue todo lo que pudo decir el joven

El resto del trayecto fue en silencio, hasta que se separaron

-nos vemos mañana Echizen

-si si-fue respuesta del interpelado

-vaya si que esta fecha lo pone de malas pulgas-comento Momo una vez lejos del chico-pero veremos si cambia de opinión con lo que le tenemos preparado-añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa

El titular novato se detuvo enfrente de su casa, busco las llaves en su mochila, pero las había olvidado, el plan de entrar a escondidas en su casa avía fallado y procedió a tocar el timbre. Ryoma apretó los dientes al entrar en su casa, estaba todo, pero TODO lleno de luces de colores y cintas por todos lados, también en barios carteles o cosas que decían "Merry Christmas", en la sala había un enorme árbol adornado y olía espantosamente a canela. Se fue directo a su cuarto sin saludar a su prima y se arrojo a la cama, cuando Vivian en estados unidos no era tan terrible, todas las casas estabas igual de espantosamente decoradas, pero estaban en Japón, ¡en JAPON! Aquí no se hacía todo esto, además sus padres andaban cantando o tarareando canciones navideñas por todas partes lo que terminaba de empeorar su humor, también estaba el tema de su cumpleaños, habuses maldecía que estuviera en una fecha tan fácil de recordar, nadie lo dejaba tranquilo todos lo querían saludar y no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-¡Meow!

Enseguida levanto la cabeza para descubrir a su gato al lado de la cama con un gorro de Santa Claus

-¿tu también?

-¡Meow!

El simplemente suspiro

En la cena les comunico que se iría con sus sempais a la cabaña para pasar la navidad

-pero Ryoma se debe pasar en familia-reclamo su prima

-y amigos-decidió el

No hubo más que discutir cuando una cosa se pasaba por la cabeza del príncipe no había quien se la sacara, llamaron por teléfono sus sempais para confirmar su asistencia, estaba todo arreglado, todos irían.

Subió a hacer su maleta y luego a dormir

Al día siguiente todos estaban en un tren que los llevaría a la montaña donde estaba la cabaña, algunos jugaban cartas, otros como; Ryoma para ser específicos dormían, se habían tenido que levantar temprano para viajar. Sakuno miraba a su príncipe sonrojada, se veía muy lindo durmiendo, al no tener expresión fría se veía tierno. Tomoka también lo veía

-Ryoma-sama se ve muy bueno-susurro

-Tomo-chan-comento su amiga más roja aun

-bueno como les iba diciendo…-murmuraba Horio con tono de superioridad

Llegaron a la parada y se bajaron muy animados, excepto el novato estrella que aun estaba adormilado, comenzaron a caminar por la montaña para llegar a la cabaña, el camino era muy duro y al rato estaban todos muy cansados

-rápido-ordeno Tezuka

-o…-añadió "Data-man" con un brillo peligroso en las gafas-…traje un jugo especial navideño-mostro un vaso con un líquido con coles verde y rojo fosforescente

Todos se pusieron azules y llegaron en tiempo record a la cabaña, se sentaron en el suelo esperando recuperar el aliento.

-Inui-dijo la madre del Seigaku con un jadeo-¡no nos amenaces con jugos!

-pero si son deliciosos-dijo Fuji sonriendo

-¡no es verdad!-gritaron todos al unisonó

Una vez recuperados, procedieron a preparar las cosas

-tenemos que dividirnos

-en ese caso yo tengo un programa-decía Inui mientras le brillaban las gafas  
Oishi está encargado con Sakuno, Tomoka y Kawamura para la cocina. Kaido con Tezuka y yo de la leña, Eiji y Momoshiro de las camas y los demás de preparar el resto de las cosas

-de acuerdo

Mientras tanto ambos mosqueteros de Echizen se encontraban en un cuarto poniendo las sabanas

-¿cómo va el plan?-pregunto el ojivioleta

-todo va bien, el Ochibi adorara esta navidad

Ambos soltaron una carcajada de complicidad

En eso Ryoma que estaba poniendo la mesa estornudo

-¿estas resfriado?, Echizen-pregunto Horio

-no

-deberías cuidarte-aconsejo Syusuke

-Mhm

Luego que la comida estuvo lista todos se fueron a bañar para estar listos para la cena, cuando llegaron los encargados de la leña trajeron consigo una rama de pino que parecía un pino en miniatura y lo dejaron en la sala, las chicas al verlo lo decoraron como árbol de navidad. Se sentaron en la mesa a cenar, hubo risas y momentos felices, ninguno estaba arrepentido de haber ido, todo era mágico, especial. Habían decidido esperar las 12 juntos, pero a eso de las 9 hablo Inui

-para hacer la velada más interesante e preparado un pequeño juego

-¿juego?

-si, se trata de una búsqueda del tesoro muy especial los liberare en parejas luego les entregare un mapa, el cual no es igual a ningún otro y irán a buscarlo, el primero que lo traiga ganara

-¿y cuál es el premio?-pregunto Ryoma no muy interesado

-la caja misteriosa-respondió mientras ponía una caja envuelta en papel de regalo sobre la mesa

-ohm-murmuraron todos

-tengo las parejas listas, las diré

-Momoshiro-Eiji, Tomoka-Kashiro, Kawamura-Oishi, Tezuka-Fuji, Kaido-Inui, Katsuo-Horio y finalmente Ryoma-Sakuno

Todos voltearon a ver la última pareja, la chica estaba como tomate y él con cara de póquer

-aquí tienen sus mapas y en marcha

Cada cual fue por una botella de agua, brújula o lo que sea, Ryusaki tomo su mochila y el príncipe no tomo nada

Todos salieron de la casa rápidamente emocionados, la última pareja miraba su papel sin saber a dónde ir

-¿entiendes el mapa? Ryoma-kun?-pregunto tímidamente la niña

-no-volteo para cada lado el mapa, solo veía líneas y más líneas

-quizás deberíamos ir por allá-dijo señalando una dirección

-¿estás segura?-pregunto con recelo, el sentido de orientación de ella era pésimo ¡asta en un armario! Y él no tenía ninguna experiencia en bosques por lo que no quería arriesgarse a perderse.

Ella bajo la mirada, Echizen suspiro y comenzó a caminar

-vamos

-s…si

Pasados un par de minutos el tenista se dio cuenta de que la oscuridad era mucha por lo que le tomo la mano para que no se le perdiera, la cual al sentir su contacto se convirtió en un tomate andante, pero no dijo nada. Pasaban y pasaba el tiempo y continuaban en silencio, ninguno hablaba y solo caminan sin saber siquiera a donde iban

Mientras tanto en otros lados del bosque las parejas estaban encontrando su tesoro y se disponían a volver

-¡mira momo! ¡Lo tenemos!

-Si-asintió este-por cierto ¿cómo crees que estarán esos dos?

-¡espero que bien! organizamos todo este "juego" para que ese par estuviese solito

-si, pero no sé si estuvo bien mandarlos a los dos al bosque, ya sabes ella se pierde fácilmente y no sé si Echizen tenga experiencia en bosques

-yo creo que si, el Ochibi siempre nos sorprende

"Ok, oficialmente estamos perdidos" pensaba el príncipe

-Ryoma-kun, quizás deberíamos volver

-ya, pero por casualidad, Ryusaki ¿sabes por dónde?

-¿¡eh!-pregunto alarmada y volteo a ver, todo era exactamente igual-no…

-estamos perdidos-dijo simplemente sin tener ninguna delicadeza al decirlo

Sakuno asustada sintió sus ojos húmedos

"perdidos" pensaba mientras intentaba no llorar, pero la oscuridad no ayudaba y poco a poco fue sintiendo como las lágrimas se derramaban pro sus mejillas

-¿Ryusaki?-el chico recién había notado que la había hecho llorar-encontraremos el camino

Ella asintió con la cabeza conmovida por las palabras de el

Continuaron caminando varios minutos sin saber a dónde se dirigían exactamente cuando de repente

-AHH!-grito Sakuno

En otra parte del bosque cerca de la cabaña los tenistas se estaban reuniendo poco a poco

-ya lo tenemos-gritaba Tomoka emocionada gritando

-nosotros también-susurraba Kawamura tímidamente

-bien tal parece que solo falta la pareja de Tezuka-Fuji y Echizen-Ryusaki -comentaba "data man" mientras anotaba en su libreta

-ya llegamos-dijo un feliz Syusuke

-solo falta la de Echizen

-Eiji-sempai ¿crees que estén bien?-pregunto un preocupado Takeshi

-no lo sé, quizás fue mala idea crearles un mapa falso, ¡Nya!

Se quedaron esperando a los chicos

En una parte muy adentro del bosque, un chico de cabello verdoso estaba recostado frente a un barranco sosteniendo con una mano a una chica de largas trenzas en peligro de caer por el

-Ryusaki, ¿este bien?-pregunto un Ryoma sin aliento

-si-respondió ella

-afírmate bien-dijo mientras veía para atrás, se afirmaba de una raíz con la otra mano para no caer el también y sinceramente le lastimaba la mano, pero no la dejaría caer

Ella miraba horrorizada, no sabía si su amado príncipe podría soportar su peso por más tiempo, no podía evitar pensar que debería caer para salvarlo.

-Ryoma-kun…-susurro mientras movía la mano para refalarse

-¡Ryusaki no!-grito el

La mano de la muchacha se deslizo suavemente por la de su amado

-perdón-susurro

-¡no!-grito mientras soltaba la raíz para sostenerla con las dos manos, pero no pudo soportar más el peso y su cuerpo se deslizo callendo por el barranco-mierda-exclamo cuando ya no había nada que hacer, la chica estaba horrorizada, el también caería

Los dos cayeron, el príncipe rápidamente la abrazo para que su cuerpo fuera el que recibiera el impacto…

-se están tardando demasiado, vamos a buscarlos-decidió el capitán

-si

Todos estaban preocupados sabían que la nieta de la entrenadora tenia pésimo sentido de la ubicación, pero confiaban en que Ryoma la cuidaría, quizás ambos se habían perdido

-tengo una copia del mapa por aquí-susurro Inui revisando su libreta

Momoshiro y Kikumaru se muraron entre ellos asustados

-esto...Inui-susurro el neko-verán nosotros….

-cambiamos el mapa-completo el ojivioleta

-¿¡que!-estallaron los demás

-les dimos la dirección de un prado romántico…

-¿ustedes hicieron qué?-el sub capitán más que molesto estaba muy preocupado por los menores

-nosotros queríamos...

-las razones las veremos después-dijo Tezuka mirándolos de manera envenenada lo que provoco que se estremecieran y sudaran frio-donde los enviaron

-atrás de la cabaña-señalo momo-unos 100 metros, cuando recorríamos lo encontramos

-¿atrás?-pregunto horrorizado Oishi-pero si pasan de largo unos 1200 metros ahí un barranco muy peligroso

-no tengo datos sobre Echizen en bosques, hay un 74% de que se hayan perdido

Todos corrieron en la dirección

Sakuno abrió los ojos lentamente sentía la cabeza pesada y le dolia, se llevo la mano a la cabeza, fue en ese momento cuando noto que su cuerpo estaba sobre otro, levanto la vista para descubrir que descansaba arriba de su enamorado

Enseguida se sonrojo y se aparto preguntándose porque no le había dicho nada, pero estaba inconsciente

-¿Ryoma-kun?-pregunto preocupada al tiempo que movía suavemente su hombro-¡Ryoma-kun!

El tenista lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para descubrir el rostro de la chica muy cerca del suyo

-Ryusaki?-pregunto confundido

Ella se sonrojo y se alejo un poco, mientras él se incorporaba para sentarse, se llevo la mano a la cabeza

-linda caída-musito por lo bajo mientras miraba hacia arriba

-oh!-exclamo ella al ver una herida en el brazo derecha del tenista-lo siento mucho-sus ojos ya se mostraban humeado-si hubiese mirado por donde caminaba...

-no es nada-respondió el encogiéndose de hombros-será mejor que empecemos a caminar para volver a la cabaña- se puso de pie esperándola

-si

La chica de trenzas se puso de pie, pero no pudo mantenerse erguida por mucho tiempo y cayó al suelo

-¡ay!-exclamo tomando con sus manos el tobillo derecho

-¿estas bien?-pregunto agachándose junto a ella

-me duele-respondió

-¿puedes caminar?

Ryusaki negó con la cabeza

Ryoma sabía que no podía dejarla acá y no sabía nada sobre lesiones para verla, suspiro y se dio la vuelta ofreciendo su espalda

-sube

-eh!-pregunto sin creerlo con las mejillas color carmín

-sube, no te puedo dejar aquí

Sin saber que decir, roja como un tomare puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del tenista y lo abrazo fuertemente. El se puso de pie lentamente cuidando que no se cayeran y comenzó a caminar

-si lo rodeamos creo que encontraremos alguna parte  
donde subir, no lo sé por completo.

-aja-fue todo lo que pudo decir ella mientras se mordia el labio

En otra parte del lago

-¿este es el claro?-pregunto el capitán examinando el lugar

Consistía en un pequeño prado lleno de flores silvestres y arbustos, en realidad era un lugar muy romántico, pero faltaba la pareja

-sigamos buscando

-existe un 63% de que no hayan seguido el "mapa"

Todos se detuvieron a pensar como encontrarían a los extraviados

-Inui tiene razón pueden estar en cualquier lado y está oscureciendo, vamos a la cabaña y si no aparecen pediremos ayuda

Nadie quería dejar de buscar, pero Tezuka tenia razón, por lo que volvieron a cenar; la cena de navidad, una cena en la cual faltarían dos personas.

En la parte interna del bosque, los chicos habían llegado a un lugar bastante verde y con una laguna, en medio de las montañas caía un hilo de una cascada

-será mejor quedarnos aquí-dijo de pronto el príncipe

-¡¿Qué?-medio grito la chica que iba en su espalda

-está muy oscuro y nos perdemos, quizás caigamos por otro barranco-puso los ojos en blanco al repetir eso

-entonces… ¿dormiremos aquí?-pregunto incrédula

-¿se te ocurre algo mejor?

Debían aceptar que no tenían más opciones, no tenían idea de donde estaban, a donde ir, ni una técnica de sobrevivencia ni ubicación en el bosque, nisiquirra sabían prender una fogata sin encendedor ni fósforos.

Cuidadosamente Echizen bajo a la chica de su espalda, debía admitir que cargar a una persona era agotadora, si no fuese por su excelente estado físico se hubiese desmayado por la fatiga desde hace mucho.

Se sentó a su lado, lo cual sonrojo a la muchacha, pero no tenían opción

-¿tienes algo con que hacer fuego?-pregunto de pronto

Ella negó con la cabeza

-será una larga noche-musito de pronto

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que al príncipe del tenis le sonó el estomago, no comía nada desde el desayuno y el pastel que había en la cabaña que era por SU cumpleaños lo habían dejado para la vuelta del desafío y no le habían dejado comer antes.

-esto…-susurro la chica roja como un tomate abrazando su mochila

-¿si?-pregunto el desinteresadamente

-¿quieres comer?

-¿tienes comida?-pregunto incrédulo

Ella asintió con la cabeza y abrió un poco su mochila, saco galletas, pastelitos, chocolates, ¡incluso varias pontas!, ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? Hace unas horas cuando caminaba soportando su peso en su espalda abría dado todo por una ponta de uva.

Enseguida abrió la lata, comenzó a beber y comer sin preocupaciones, mientras su acompañante miraba el interior de su mochila sin apartar los ojos de allí. Lo que atraía su atención era una cajita envuelta en papel azul con un listón color plata, se mordió el labio.

-¿Ryusaki?-pregunto el mirándola de pronto mirando lo inmóvil que se encontraba mirando su mochila

-¿eh?-volteo para verlo rápidamente, pero se encontró con el rostro de su querido príncipe a escudos centímetros del suyo, ambos rápidamente se apartaron-yo…esto yo…

-¿Mhm?

Suspiro y saco la cajita

-toma-dijo mientras le ponía el paquete encima de su cara-fe…feliz cum…cumplea…ños-tartamudeo

Ryoma parpadeo y tomo la caja en sus manos, miro a la chica que lo miraba con ojos tímidos y temerosos, entonces comprendió que tenía que abrirlo.

Quito la cinta y retiro el papel, abrió la caja descubriendo un llavero color plata, de el colgaba una pequeña pelota de tenis, una raqueta y un dije con el #1 marcado. Debía admitir que le gustaba mucho

-Thank you- respondio guardando el regalo en su bolsillo-me gusta-añadió

Sonrojada como un tomate Sakuno se sintió más eufórica que nunca, a su querido príncipe le había gustado su regalo, había valido la pena dejar sus pies en la ciudad buscando el regalo perfecto.

Poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos, la de trenzas se quedo usando el hombro de Echizen como almohada y este haciendo lo propio con la cabeza de la chica, pero cuando perdieron totalmente la conciencia sus cuerpos se deslizaron hasta quedar ambos horizontalmente en el piso bastante juntitos.

En la cabaña ninguna tenia ánimos de celebrar la víspera de navidad, habían preparado todo para una fiesta sorpresa para su jugador estrella. Cenaron en silencio, Momoshiro y Kikumaru estaban más que arrepentidos por lo que habían ocasionado, solo querían que la parejita se unieran y que Ryoma nunca olvidara esta Navidad y Cumpleaños, no que quedara traumado.

Se fueron a dormir temprano

A la mañana siguiente la pareja se despertó lentamente, tardaron unos minutos en despabilarse y darse cuenta en la posición en la que estaban, rápidamente se separaron sonrojados, pero ¡ambos estaban rojos! Si Echizen hubiese tenido su gorra puesta no abría dudado en cubrirse el rostro con ella.

-buenos días-saludo ella

-Hm

Se miraron unos momentos y luego el tenista suspiro

-será mejor ir andando ¿puedes caminar?

-creo-respondió mientras se ponía de pie y mirando que no sentía dolor-si

-entonces vamos

Comenzaron a caminar en busca de la cabaña, precavidos por que la chica había perdido el pie por el barranco le volvió a tomar la mano, ya que si no hubiesen estado tomados cuando ocurrió el accidente quien sabe lo que hubiese ocurrido. Cuando comenzaron a escalar la muchacha se dio cuenta de algo horrible, la herida de su amado se había vuelto a romper por la presión ejercida al escalar. La sangre estaba manchando su camiseta.

-Ryoma-kun-susurro asustado

-¿Mhm?

-tu brazo…

-eh?-sin saber a qué se refería miro su brazo derecho, estaba sangrando-ah

-esperemos un momento te lo vendare-dijo deteniéndose

-no es necesario, creo que no falta mucho…

-ben-pidió

El suspiro y fue a donde le indicaban, Sakuno sin tener mucho que hacer le echo agua de la botella a la herida y luego puso su pañuelo atado en su brazo intentando detener la hemorragia. Mientras la chica se concentraba en su trabajo, él no podía dejar de pensar en porque hacia eso

*Nunca me había dado cuenta antes, pero Ryusaki tiene algo…* detuvo su pensamiento y sacudió su cabeza rápidamente *¿Qué estupideces estoy pensando?, si es linda, pero ¿varias chicas no lo son? Se preocupa por mí, pero ¿varias fanáticas harían eso, no?*

Sin embargo aquella muchacha se preocupaba mas por el que todos los demás, a la única chica que conocía que fuese tan protectora era Nanoko que se ponía como histérica si se enfermaba, pero no sentía el mismo sentimiento con la que tenía enfrente, no, sentía algo por ella, pero ¿Qué? Sabía que no como a cualquier chica, también que era diferente a lo que sentía por su prima, por sus amigos, era diferente, pero no sabía que era. ¿Qué podía ser ese sentimiento que provocara sentirse intimidado? Era ridículo, no se sentía intimidado ni siquiera cuando jugaba con alguien mucho mayor y fuerte que el. Cuando sus Sempais lo molestaban con aquella chica sentía la necesitad de cubrir su rostro con su gorra. ¿Cuál sería este sentimiento desconocido? ¿Qué es lo que sentía por Ryusaki?

-listo-susurro ella

-ah-fue toda respuesta del muchacho, miro su brazo, tenía el pañuelo atado en su brazo impidiendo que la sangre fluyera

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose mutuamente, ella se sentía extraña, estaba muy feliz de estar pérdida con su príncipe aun sabiendo que debería estar aterrada.

-vamos-susurro Ryoma mientras precedía a seguir tomando de la mano a su acompañante

-si

Continuaron su caminata silenciosa, aunque ya no tan silenciosa como antes, sus mentes les jugaban a ambos malas pasadas, el tenista varias veces sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar pensamientos estúpidos, según él no tenía sentido sentirse emocionado por estar tomados de la mano. Intentaban por todos los medios luchar contra esas imágenes que se formaban en sus cabecitas. Finalmente sin darse cuenta ambos pisaron un charco de lodo y cayeron al suelo. Ryusaki callo arriba de él. Ambos se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos y sonrojados.

Ese momento fue extraño, solo importaba lo que les ocurría, sentían su corazón latir a mil por hora, el rubor en sus mejillas, la respiración del otro muy cerca de la propia.

*yo… ¿Qué me pasa?* se preguntaba el muchacho *¿Por qué quiero tocar mis labios con los de ella?*

*tranquilízate Sakuno, pero…estoy tan cerca…* pensaba la jovencita

No pudieron resistirlo, ella desde hace mucho sabia con claridad cuáles eran sus sentimientos por el chico y el aun no descifraba el rompecabezas, sus cuerpos actuaron por instinto. Sus cabezas suavemente se fueron acercando y sus labios se unieron dulcemente. Tan pronto se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba se separaron sorprendidos.

-lo siento-se disculpo él, no sabía si el beso había sido su culpa o no, pero no encontraba más que decir

-descuida-susurro sin aliento

A pesar de estar separados sentados en el lodo no podían dejar de mirarse

*Maldita sea ¿Qué es lo que hay en mi cabeza? ¿Qué es lo que siento por Ryusaki que no me doy cuenta?* el tenista no entendía, no comprendía sus sentimientos

*no tendrás otra oportunidad* ella se armo de valor y suspiro

-Ryoma-kun

-¿si?

-yo…-enseguida su valor se perdió tan pronto llego-…esto…te….yo…

-¿Mhm?-el pobre no entendía nada, ¿Qué le quería decir? ¿Por qué se ponía tan roja? ¿Por qué se veía tan adorable sonrojada?...

*esperen un segundo ¡Que rayos estoy pensando! ¿Qué es lo que siento por ella que no me doy cuenta?*

Ella volvió a suspirar

-yo quiero…-espero un momento que al ansioso deportista se le hizo eterno-quiero decirte-guardo otro momento mirando el suelo roja de vergüenza-… ¡quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho!

Los ojos de Echizen se abrieron de golpe y su rostro era la viva imagen del asombro, usualmente escondía sus emociones, pero aquello lo había pillado con la guardia baja. Sakuno bajo la vista otra vez esperando ser rechazada.

El la miro en silencio

*gustar…* pensaba el

Las palabras de la chica se repetían una y otra vez en sus oídos

Luego de un par de minutos eternos para la de séptimo, hablo

-eso era-dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa de arrogancia, y como no, lo había comprendido

Tímidamente levanto la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos ambarinos que la miraban con intensidad

-Ryusaki…-ella se mordió el labio esperando un rechazo, el chico por su parte inspiro mucho aire temiendo por primera vez en su vida que la voz le fallara o algo peor-…digo…Sakuno-levanto la vista sorprendida, ¡el príncipe la había llamado por su nombre!-tu…tu…tam-estaba tartamudeando ¡Ryoma Echizen, el príncipe del tenis estaba tartamudeando!-también me gustas-soltó al fin

Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba, el color de ambos chicos estaba a más no poder y lentamente acercaron sus rostros hasta volver a besarse, pero ahora era de verdad.

Los jóvenes de la cabaña intentaban llamar a la policía para encontrar a sus compañeros, Momoshiro había salido a caminar (a la vista de la cabaña, ya que no querían otro desaparecido) para pensar, se sentía muy culpable por todo lo ocasionado, por esas estúpidas ideas había arruinado la celebración de todos, no se podía ni imaginar llamando a la familia de los chicos, ¡a la entrenadora!

-soy un idiota-se dijo en voz alta-¿Qué le diré a Nanoko-san? Hola, sabes perdí a Ryoma en el bosque…-sacudió la cabeza-¡Soy un idiota!-grito

-y recién te das cuenta-dijo una voz débil y cansada

-si-respondió Takeshi tomándose la cabeza

-Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai

Enseguida el joven levanto la cabeza sorprendido, la voz que escuchaba no estaba dentro de su mente, miro a un costado cerca de los arboles, la pareja de niños venia caminando en su dirección, se veían llenos de tierra, lodo, hojas, estaban con muchos rasguños y muy cansados.

-¡Echizen, Sakuno!-grito sorprendió y feliz

-Hm-fue respuesta del chico

Corrió a su encuentro, no se veían muy bien, pero estaban vivos y enteritos.

-espero que lo que eras un idiota no era porque estabas perdido, porque si no nos queda mucho camino aun

-no no era eso-respondió rápidamente el mayor-no saben lo preocupados que hemos estado nosotros

-lo sentimos mucho-se disculpo la chica

-creo que menos charla y vamos a la cabaña, me muero de hambre-dijo simplemente el príncipe mientras caminaba.

Los tres se fueron a la cabaña a paso lento, ya que los más pequeños se encontraban al límite de sus fuerzas

-Sempais!-entro gritando Takeshi-Aparecieron! ¡Sempais!

-¿Qué pasa Momo?-pregunto asomándose un desaminado Eiji, parpadeo dos veces al ver a los chicos en la entrada-¡Nya! ¡Ochibi!-grito a todo pulmón mientras lo abrazaba a todo lo que podía

-Kikumaru sempai, no…respiro-el pobre novato estaba quedando azul

-¡lo siento!-rápidamente se separo-es que ¡estoy muy feliz de que hayan aparecido!

-Eiji porque tanto ruido, Tezuka intenta comunicarse con…-se detuvo cuando vio a los chicos-¡Echizen! ¡Sakuno!

Rápidamente los demás fueron apareciendo para ver a los recién aparecidos

-¡Sakuno!-había sido el grito de Tomoka y vaya que grito

Todos estaban muy felices de que hayan aparecido, la de trenzas se fue a bañar primero ya que estaban llenos de lodo, mientras Oishi se preocupaba se ver la herida de su compañero. Cuando retiro el pañuelo miro sorprendido

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?-pregunto mientras limpiaba la herida, el menos hacia una que otra mueca de dolor, pero no se quejaba

-cuando caimos- respondio con simpleza

Todos los oyentes lo miraron con la interrogación dibujada en el rostro

-por un acantilado-aclaro

Los demás hicieron una mueca al imaginarse por lo que habían pasado los más pequeños, el pelirrojo y el ojivioleta se mordieron el labio, el sub capitán vendo la herida en silencio. Nadie sabía que decir ante semejante echo

-ahí estará mejor, debiste haber estado todo el momento con el brazo inmovilizado a juzgar por la herida el dolor debía de ser insoportable-añadió mientras examinaba las muñecas del chico para comprobar que no tenia mas lesiones

-pues te equivocas, sempai-dijo de pronto Ryusaki que ya venía limpia y con el cabello mojado-Ryoma-kun no dijo nada, incluso escalamos por la parte más baja del acantilado, solo me di cuenta cuando la herida volvió a sangrar…

-¿Cómo que volvió?-Fuji se había perdido

-verán, cuando caímos se le rompió, pero no le dio importancia y seguimos, luego escalamos para llegar acá y de repente volvió a sangrar

Otra vez no sabían que decir, definitivamente no volverían a hacer ese tipo de juegos a menos que cada uno este con alguien que si sabe ubicarse en un bosque

-Tch-dijo él mientras se ponía de pie-no fue tanto, me voy a duchar

Los dos comieron y rápidamente se fueron a dormir muy temprano, estaban agotados. Los demás también, el estrés de haber perdido a sus amigos había sido muy grande y no habían dormido muy bien que digamos la noche anterior

En la cabaña a eso de las 2 de la mañana, una chica con largas trenzas estaba sentada afuera en el suelo mirando las estrellas, nunca olvidaría esta navidad, a pesar de que todos los demás pensaban que lo único que querían los menores era olvidar todo eso, para ella había sido mágico, jamás lo olvidaría.

-¿te despertaste?-pregunto un suave susurro a sus espaldas, ella sonrió

-no es eso, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo de hoy-respondió

-lose-dijo el sentándose a su lado-yo tampoco

-estoy muy feliz de haber venido, Ryoma-kun

-si, ha sido mi mejor Cumpleaños y todo gracias a ti, Sakuno

Ambos se abrazaron y miraron el cielo, ella apoyo su cabeza en su hombro

-¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Con nosotros?-esas preguntas la habían despertado

-lo que quieras-respondió con simpleza-si quieres podemos formalizar o mantenerlo en secreto

-quizás eso sea mejor, tienes muchas admiradoras

Ryoma puso los ojos en blanco

Se quedaron en esa posición por varios minutos

-pero una cosa-dijo ella muy seriamente-te quiero exigir una cosa

-dime-respondió enseguida sorprendido por su tono

-el próximo año exijo el primer abrazo…y beso

-te lo prometo

Se volvieron a besar

Esa fue la mejor navidad de ambos y el mejor Cumpleaños de Ryoma, ninguno quería olvidar ese día tan especial que había sido todo gracias a sus sempais y sus locuras. Para hacer esto posible ambo necesitaban un empujoncito, aunque quien se iba a imaginar que ese "empujoncito" tendría que ver por caer por un acantilado y perderse en un bosque totalmente desconocido, en fin, el amor es así, es especial y para que ocurra tienen que ocurrir diferentes acontecimientos y nuestros protagonistas no se escapan de eso.

Feliz navidad 2010

**1212121212121212**

espero les haya gustado! puse todo mi esfuerzo XD intente que fuera difente a todos los demas,porfis dejen comentarios y perdonen la demora


End file.
